


Fascination

by garfieldyard



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Community: hobbit_kink, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garfieldyard/pseuds/garfieldyard
Summary: 作者的话（节选）：是为hobbit kinkmeme所写。那条prompt的链接是： http：//hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4307.html？thread=12271059……及时的PO在AO3上了，赶上了lee pace的生日！我觉得lee不一定会喜欢这样的礼物所以就还是在我们之间看看就好XD





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fascination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/735732) by [morphaileffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphaileffect/pseuds/morphaileffect). 



> 作者的话（节选）：
> 
> 是为hobbit kinkmeme所写。那条prompt的链接是： http：//hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4307.html？thread=12271059
> 
> ……
> 
> 及时的PO在AO3上了，赶上了lee pace的生日！我觉得lee不一定会喜欢这样的礼物所以就还是在我们之间看看就好XD

“There is aninnocence in admiration： such innocence belongs to the man who does not yet have any ideathat he， too， could at some point be admired。”

 

― FriedrichNietzsche 弗莱德里希·尼采

 

 

 

 

工作是Richard生活的全部。

 

日出而作，日落而息，每天都是同样的常规。

 

他现在是一位手握大权的专业人士，但这样的生活与他在学校、或者从学校刚毕业，从每日拿最低薪资的工作做起、好让自己能在大城市里自己养活自己时相比，并没有什么不同：

 

他起床，准备上班，去上班，上班，回家，洗漱，然后睡觉。第二天，循环往复。

 

如果想起来的话，他在这之间特定的时间还会吃饭和呼吸。

 

工作的内容一直在变，但这样的常规从来不变。他知道他因此显得有些与众不同。他知道，有些人甚至会好奇，这样一个内敛和害羞的人是怎么爬上这样的高位，当上会计部高级经理的。尤其还是在一家广告公司。

 

他可以告诉他们是因为他绝对的勤奋，低下头，做他该做的事，从不抱怨……但他担心这会让他听起来像是一个混蛋。还不如说他能走到这一步是因为他长的好看，或者大学文凭，或者他能让老板留下深刻印象——实际上他的老板曾当面对他说过，他们最看重的就是他的勤奋。

 

所以他什么也没说。

 

他只是不像其他人。他很稳重，值得信赖。所以他能得到提升。

 

没有时间留给自己。

 

没有空间留给甜蜜。

 

工作本身就是它的奖赏。

 

 

 

但他却为之孤独。

 

他为之而成为了其它会计部高级经理之间的局外人，那些人生性多疑——每个人都为得到会计部主管的位置不择手段（jockey for）。只要竞争一开始（the slot opened up），他们就想拼一把（be in the running）。而Richard宁愿在他们勾心斗角的时候，离他们之间玩的那些小把戏远远的。

 

而且他也为之与他的下属，那些对他心生惧意的副主管们关系疏远。他们心里对他的印象都固定在他低沉、严肃的声音，和他总是要求他们严守规矩、出色完成任务的话语上。有些人还甚至觉得，在少有的与他眼神接触的时候，他是在对他们怒目而视。

 

他只在他不得不社交的时候社交。其它的时候，他都一个人待着。

 

他唯一的朋友——如果他可以这么称呼他的话——是Graham，美术部的指导。Graham比他年长，而且在这家广告公司供职的时间也比他长。在他当年看上这个社交无能的高个年轻邮递员、推荐他去干文印工作的时候，他已经是一位高级美术师了。

 

现在他们年纪都大了，关系也更好了，Graham还是一点都不介意与Richard分享自己所有的想法。

 

他经常说的一件事就是Richard害羞的天性正在扼杀他自己。

 

“你需要放松，”Graham每个月都建议他好几次。“只要有人邀请你，就出去喝酒！对路上碰见的美人微笑！放松放松不是罪！”

 

但是“放松”是Richard不得不承认他没有自带、也从来没时间培养的一项技能。

 

他与众不同。他的独特让他生活的更有效率。让他卓尔不群。

 

最坏最坏，它也不过是让他在一天结束之时回到的是一间空荡荡的公寓——没有人能够听他分享自己的恐惧与成就，而且他知道，这样的日子将没有尽头。

 

 

 

然后Lee出现了。

 

公司会招聘实习生，但主要也只是为了加印象分。实习生是一种状态的象征，是为了告诉行业里的其它对手，本公司的运营十分成功，而且非常愿意在这残酷的行业里给予年轻人一臂之力——也就是说真相是，他们会招进那些孩子，然后把他们忘得一干二净。

 

在Richard的公司，没人会真正愿意指导那些实习生，因而他们大多数人都只是安安静静的坐在他们被分配到的隔间里，无所事事，然后，在他们实习期结束时，拿着他们的实习通过证明开开心心的离开。他们一般都会被当做麻烦，然后在他们待在公司的整个期间被完全无视。

 

但Lee除外。

 

Richard立刻就注意到了Lee。他当时正下楼去会计部，然后就看到一个个子高高的、健谈的年轻人，新来的，正帮Weaving先生抱着一堆文件，跟在他屁股后面跑来跑去，不停的问问题……而Weaving先生总是皱着的脸上蹙起的眉毛显然说明他讨厌这样。

 

那个新人微笑着冲Richard点了点头打招呼，而Richard正忙着思考他马上要跟会计部主管Blanchett女士说的内容，所以没能微笑回礼。

 

一走进Blanchett女士的办公室，他问起的第一件事就是那个新来的是谁。

 

“哦那是Lee，”她淡淡的说，一如既往的带着她与生俱来的高贵气质。Richard一直有点害怕可爱的Blanchett女士，但他工作中有一部分就是要显示出他并不害怕任何人。所以每次踏入她的领地之前他都需要镇静一下。“他很亲切的，”Blanchett女士继续说道，“但作为一个实习生来说有点烦了。他不喜欢闲着。到处问有没有什么可以帮忙的，然后不管你要他做什么他都会做。任何事。”她带着笑意回忆，“有天我让他帮我擦靴子。他笑眯眯的就跪了下来。他是那么高兴，我完全不忍心让他干这种事。所以我还是让他帮我买咖啡了。”

 

Richard突然想起了他在这公司里当邮递员时的那段不愉快的回忆。那是段在电子邮件跟实习生项目开始实行之前的黑暗日子。那时候还没有Blanchett女士，那些人对新来的要苛刻得多。

 

“这里的人总是开他玩笑，”Blanchett女士说。“他完全不在意，但说真的，他是该学学怎么乖乖坐好，等着拿自己的实习报告。你来这是干什么的来着？”

 

Richard问她他马上要出城做的那场展示的资金到位了没有。如果可以的话他愿意进行微调，他说(其实是句谎言，他从来都是进行了微调的)，但这次他要应付的是一位新客户，而他真的不能冒任何风险。

 

就这样，关于Lee的话题搁置了下来，但没有就此忘记。

 

 

 

要忽略他其实是不可能的。

 

除了他似乎完全适应良好的傲人身高之外，他只要一走进房间就能够带来欢乐。

 

而且他很少注意自己走的方向，也就是说他总是撞到东西。

 

他们在通往美术部的走廊里撞到了一起，Lee手里抱着的文件夹全掉在了地上。

 

Lee叫了一声“噢”，就像一个吓坏的稻草人一样立刻站住不动了。Richard想也没想就蹲了下来，帮他捡起了掉在地上的纸。

 

夹子里装的是一些平面广告用的概念素描。有些是Graham的作品。Richard可以从他站的地方看到Graham的办公桌，然后看到Graham正悠闲的坐在椅子里打量着他俩。

 

“抱歉，是我的错，我太笨了，”那个实习生开始结结巴巴的说。

 

“没事，”Richard说道，依旧没看向他的眼睛。

 

Lee弯下腰来帮忙，但Richard已经把那些文件都整理好了。他把东西都交还给Lee，在他俩手指相触的瞬间觉得有些不舒服。

 

“谢谢，抱歉，呃……”那个实习生用他低低的嗓音小声开口。

 

Richard抬头看向他。那个实习生正打量着他的脸。

 

“我想我们没见过。”他说着向Richard伸出一只手。“我是新来的实习生。Lee。”

 

“Richard。”Lee的手掌很有力，但不是太有力，Richard从自己以往握手的经验推断出，他有野心、但不是一个无情的人。

 

从这么近的距离看，他的笑容甚至显得更友善了。

 

“你是哪个部门的？”

 

Richard的答案停在了嘴边。

 

“额——广告部，”他发现自己这样说道。

 

Lee怀疑的看了他一眼，然后开始大笑起来。从他抖动的宽阔肩膀上方望过去，Richard看到Graham的眉毛扬了起来。

 

“你在开玩笑对吧？”他问，但是Richard只是低下头跟着轻声的笑了，他甚至不知该如何接话。

 

尴尬的一秒沉默过后，Lee明白了过来。

 

“……那再见了，Richard。”

 

Richard再次抬头看向他，但他已经走过他身边了。

 

所以Richard进了美术部，直直的走向了Graham的桌子。Graham见到他第一句话就是“怎么了……？”

 

Richard站在那眨了眨眼。他已经完全忘了他一开始来这是想干什么的了。


	2. 第二章

不知出于什么原因，美术部选择了Lee来给他们跑腿——这份工作让他频繁的造访客户部的楼层。

 

这也就是说，Richard几乎每天都能见到他。

 

有几间客户部高级经理的办公室窗户是深色的玻璃——Richard的办公室就是其中之一。因而，他得以能够看见他的办公室外面发生的事情，而不用被反过来进行观察。

 

Richard过了一段时间才注意到Lee实际上是一个安静的人，很像Richard自己。只是Lee的性情要比他阳光的多，而且他又高又瘦的个子就像磁石一样吸引着众人的注意。只要有注意力放在他身上，他就会笑容满面。

 

Lee对人们真诚的喜爱一定也起了很大的作用。他对其他人的事有一种天生的好奇，比如其他人吃的什么、或者孩子叫什么名字、又或者他们的某道伤疤是怎么来的以及现在是否还痛着。

 

Richard同样也注意到Lee有点笨拙的样子，这却让他显得很有魅力。不知道为什么，他让走路撞到墙跟头撞到门框这种事都看起来很可爱。他总是努力把自己缩到他隔间里那张小小的办公桌后面，这幕滑稽的场景（哦研发部那些有趣的家伙对此很是津津乐道）在他做来也还挺萌的。

 

光是看到他就能让Richard微笑。就算是Lee的名字也是。

 

十有八九Lee依旧不知道镌刻在其中一位高级经理办公室门上的“RichardArmitage”这个名字就属于他几天前撞到的那位Richard。有几项事实可以支持这个观点：

 

首先，Richard从来都是这幢大楼里第一批来，最后一批走的人。而Lee，只是一个实习生而已，他得严格遵守时间规定。

 

其次，Lee一整天待在客户部的时间总共不超过三十分钟，就算他有那么多跑腿的活儿，还总喜欢闲聊，所以他能碰到Richard进出办公室的机会更是少之又少。

 

最后，Richard其实会等到Lee离开之后，才走进或者走出他的办公室。他不想再来一次尴尬的会面。尤其是，他想在他工作的楼层保护自己的名声不受任何损害。

 

 

 

Richard觉得，自己最欣赏Lee的地方，就是他的职业道德。

 

作为一个实习生，Lee只需要在“培训”期间完成一定的工时就可以了……但就他的工作效率来看，他几乎现在就已经达到了所有的要求。他没有盯着时间，或者日历；他来工作是因为他想要物尽其用，因为他喜欢帮别人办事。

 

他热爱学习，而且在别人愿意教他东西的时候总是特别认真仔细。有一次在下面的采购部，Richard看到Lee正在学习怎么使用复印机。操作很基本，他要学习的内容也很简单，然而——他脸上还是带着超级集中的表情。

 

而且正如Blanchett女士指出的——他确实什么都干。人事部的Jed有次要Lee帮他停车……而他也很高兴的帮他这样做了。Aidan和Dean，市场部那两个充满活力又卑鄙的家伙，有次还让他去买吃的，给办公室的食品储藏室提前填充了好几个星期的量……尽管他们谁都没有得到会计部的批准。

 

（顺便说，这场特别的事故引发了一场喧嚣，还差点害Lee丢了实习。谢天谢地，Lee成功得以给自己开脱，最终只是被训斥了一番，而无以伦比的Blanchett女士也以保留储藏间的食品，并从那两个家伙的工资里扣除费用的方式平息了事件。）

 

作为一个勤奋的人，Richard很欣赏Lee的坚定。

 

但对其它的很多人来说，Lee的才华直到他开始工作的第三个星期才显现出来。那个星期Richard不在公司，因为他要去为一个客户监督一项新的多媒体广告宣传活动的开展情况。他一回来，就立刻听说了Lee的英雄事迹。

 

事情是这样的，一位高级经理公文包里的一份机密的美术概念设计文件不见了，她急得团团转，因为她第二天就要坐飞机去巴黎把这份文件展示给客户。第二天。这立刻引发了一场骚动，所有人都跑来跑去指手划脚，直到Lee反应了过来，召集起其他的实习生一起开始了有条不紊的搜寻。

 

在问了很多问题跑了很多路之后，Lee和他的同事们成功的追踪到了这份文件曾经的去处：那位经理曾在休息室短暂停留喝了杯咖啡，跟仓储部的Jimmy聊了会儿，忘记了时间，然后在她终于意识到她快迟到了的时候急急忙忙的冲了出去。Jimmy实际上并没有注意到落在那儿的文件；它是由同样隶属仓储部的Stephen捡到的，他当时进来吃点零食。他把这份文件放在了仓储部自己的柜子里，本来想尽快交给客户部来着……但是然后他就完全忘了这回事儿了。

 

Stephen把它交还给了那位弄丢文件的经理，完完整整，安安全全——只在背面的右下角有一点蛋黄酱的痕迹。

 

Lee不是最终找到文件的那个人，但大家都毫不犹豫的赞扬他的快速反应和逻辑思维能力。

 

如果Richard有称赞别人的习惯，他也会做同样的事。

 

实际上，他确实不吝于称赞别人，只要他觉得这是应得的。问题是，他不想再次见到Lee。他觉得，要是他再在那个年轻人面前说一句傻话，他就活不下去了。

 

但出色的工作需要得到认同。Richard内心的道德准则要求他必须这么做。Lee干的很好，作为一个（目前？）还没有成为公司一员的人来说。

 

毕竟，“教导虽然有用，但鼓励助益更多。（Instruction does much， but encouragement everything。）”Richard坚定不移的相信这点。

 

所以那天晚上，等到几乎所有人都离开之后，Richard悄悄下楼去了研发部。

 

然后他留了一张小卡片在角落里那个隔间的小办公桌上，卡片里印着几个字，“干得好。”

 

 

Richard不知道什么时候开始这变成了一种习惯。

 

只是，Lee几乎每天都能有一些新的东西让他刮目相看。

 

比如说，能够让另一位高级经理Andy在肩膀上拍一下可是一件不容易做到的事，他可是出了名的比Richard还要苛刻冷淡。

 

而能够与Richard说话尖酸刻薄、满是讽刺、做事却非常高效的助手Martin成为朋友自然也不是一件容易的事，他现在却越来越期待Lee能够在经过客户部的时候来找他，以便他打听办公室八卦。

 

关于他的工作效率也有一些传闻——听说Lee有次随意的提出了一种新的文件管理系统，让客户部的档案工作轻松了很多。他也参与发展了关于社会媒体应用的一些点子，并迅速的传播到了客户部，吸引了客户部年轻副经理们的注意。

 

当然这些都不是小成就，对一个每个月只领一点微薄工资的廉价劳动力来说。

 

所以每一天，Richard都发现自己会认真考虑要在他等会放在Lee的办公桌上的卡片上写些怎样的话语。得是一些鼓励的话，特别的话。 

 

然后不知怎的，他永远都有东西可写。

 

“继续努力工作。”

 

“你做的很好。保持。”

 

“骐骥一跃，不能十步。驽马十驾，功在不舍。（Little by little，one travels far。）”

 

Richard有时候想过要不要在卡片上签名……但他的羞涩总会占了上风。他只是说服自己，他做这一切不是为了自己的利益，因而Lee也没必要知道他是谁；关键的是内容，而不是写这些内容的人。

 

但他一直也不确定，Lee到底有没有看到那些话。在Richard放下一张新的卡片时，旧的那张总是已经不见了，但Lee似乎并没有什么不同。

 

也许守卫来提前巡视的时候拿走了，在Lee能够看到它们之前。也许研发部哪个爱开玩笑的人把它们藏起来了。这些担忧总会让Richard心生犹豫，但还不足以让他停下来。

 

 

 

 

他也不知道从什么时候开始，这种习惯开始变得奇怪起来。

 

他猜这应该是从，他除了放字条、还开始放花的那天开始。

 

那天Lee看起来有些低落。Richard听说是因为行政部门的Ian请了一次长长的病假。 

 

Ian是Lee最尊敬的人之一，他每天都期待着能和他聊聊天，而听说他不得不住院治疗他的慢性病之后他十分担心。

 

Ian是医院的常客了。但他不愿意别人为他忧心。Richard，就跟公司的其他大多数人一样，只是送去了问候，希望Ian能够好起来，尽早回到工作岗位。

 

Richard知道Ian这次也会挺过来的。只是Lee的担忧似乎具有传染性。通常都积极乐观的那位实习生闷闷不乐的情绪神奇的穿过了Richard的深色玻璃窗，影响了他的一整天。

 

就在那天，Richard在吃完午饭走回公司的时候，在路边看到了一朵花。在他看来，这朵花生长的地方非常格格不入，孤零零的站在混凝土之间的裂缝里。他摘下了这朵花，夹在了衣服的翻领上，这样它就不会被压坏也不会显得太违和。

 

那天晚上，他放在Lee桌子上的卡片里写着“会没事的。”

 

然后他把那朵花——一朵小小的雏菊——放在了字条旁边。

 

 

 

第二天早上，Richard正好经过了研发部；研发部的主管Fran叫他去讨论一下他一位客户的销售数据。

 

在路上，他看到Lee坐在办公室中间的一张桌子上，身边围了几个人。

 

Lee把那朵雏菊夹在手指间，举在脸边漫不经心的转着。那朵花已经有些蔫了，但他似乎并不在意。

 

Richard实际上已经忘了他前天晚上把这朵雏菊跟字条一起留下了，因此现在看到这朵花还让他相当惊讶。

 

他在走进视线范围之前就停了下来，在那他刚刚能听见发生的对话。

 

“所以昨天晚上是你的秘密爱慕者第一次给你送花？”有人问道。

 

这句话让Richard深思起来。

 

秘密爱慕者……？

 

原来他是秘密爱慕者么？

 

“拜托，这又没什么大不了的，”另外一个人说。“我觉得好贴心啊。”

 

“贴心？我不知道，我觉得是有点像是骚扰啦……”

 

“秘密爱慕者，”Richard也许还可以容忍——“骚扰”有点太过了。他强忍下了喉咙里的哽咽。

 

他意识到，留下字条就已经是一种试探底线的行为——他明白现在那朵花可能已经越线了。

 

但他无法否认，知道Lee实际上还是有收到他的卡片之后，他终于开心了起来。

 

“现在是花，下一次就是珠宝，然后在你发现之前，那些字条的内容就会诡异起来，”刚刚说话的那位悲观人士说道。“我在电视里看到过，这事真的有！”

 

“哦我想就算是那样，Lee也可以保护好自己的。对吧，Lee？”

 

Lee说了几句什么，Richard没有听清，但让他身边的人都窃笑起来。不管他说的是什么，听起来似乎是句腼腆的玩笑话。

 

“但你不觉得这很奇怪么？”

 

“我？”Lee的声音这次大了一点。“不啊。完全不觉得。实际上我挺喜欢花的。”

 

他说等会要带花去医院给Ian，而他愉快的语调让Richard知道之前一天的忧郁已经完全消失无踪了。

 

Richard感觉心里终于放下了一块大石头。他呼出一口气，然后意识到他在微笑。

 

他的微笑一直延续到他与Fran的会面。

 

 

 

 

秘密爱慕者。

 

最终，他还是觉得这词实在不适合他。

 

“那是件新马甲么？”

 

Graham正从Richard的办公室经过，正在从某人那里回去的路上。他决定进来打个招呼然后就发现了那一天那件房间里最显眼的东西。

 

Richard看了他一眼，然后决定无视他。他想他应该感谢Graham打断了他的白日梦，但他还有新闻稿要拟。

 

“那是件新马甲，”Graham又说。“还有条搭配的领带。我想你给自己买了几件新衣服，Armitage先生。”

 

现在Richard可以撒个谎，说这些东西在他衣柜里放了有段时间了——他只是还没来得及穿。

 

但如果他说谎，敏锐的观察者Graham一眼就能看出来，而把这位美术指导惹火的潜在后果实在太不值得。

 

他说的是，“这又不犯法，对吧，McTavish先生？”

 

“确实不犯。”Graham点了点头。“尽管对你来说已经差不多算是触犯了一点小法律了。你从当上客户部高级经理那天开始就再没买过新衣服。我可不可以冒昧的揣测一下最近是不是发生了什么改变世界的大事？”

 

Richard没有回答。

 

“你脸红了，这说明是，”Graham说道。

 

Richard直直的坐了起来。“谁脸红了？”

 

Graham揶揄的笑了，然后Richard意识到自己确实在脸红。他低下了头，希望他看起来更像是烦躁而不是尴尬。

 

“如果你问我的意见，”折磨他的人说，“你可以把领带解掉。或者去掉马甲。只要一件就好，伙计，说真的。只是因为他们是新的，并不意味着穿在一起很搭。”

 

Richard简单的想了一下，然后选择把领带牺牲掉。Richard相信Graham敏锐的时尚感——虽然对于某个不了解他们俩的人来说也许会有些奇怪，因为这位年长的男人几乎很少穿着除了合身的黑T恤以外的衣服。

 

“既然这样，就解开上面两颗扣子。好了，现在好多了。”这次Graham的声音听起来很是好心。“现在出去展示一下，不然这还有什么意义。”

 

Richard过了好一会儿才想出一句合适的反驳。在这之前，Graham就已经走出了他的办公室，只剩下他依旧还在权衡最后的那一条建议。

 

 

那天稍晚时候，Richard在走廊里遇见了他。

 

他鼓起勇气先抬头看向Lee的眼睛然后笑了。

 

Lee对他露出一个大大的笑容。

 

“怎么样？”他打招呼道。“Richard，对吧？广告部的。”

 

距离他们第一次见面已经过去了两个月了。他们之后遇见过几次，但一直没找到机会交换超过两个字以上的句子。

 

Richard很感动Lee还记得他。尽管他乱讲了自己的部门名字……技术上来说，这栋楼里每个人都“隶属于广告部”。

 

“我喜欢你的领带，”Lee说。

 

Richard眨了眨眼。他举起一只手，手指碰了碰自己的锁骨。“我没有打——”

 

Lee冲他咧开嘴笑了。“没错。”

 

然后Lee一句话没说就大步走了过去。

 

直到Lee走过了拐角Richard才反应过来；直到那时他才得以深吸一口气，然后继续向前走。

 

那不算什么，他很确定。Lee对每个人都很友好，而且像他这样礼貌的人，Richard很确定，他有时候也会为了得到某人的好感，说一两句调情的话。

 

但还是……

 

他注意到Lee戴着一朵白色的玫瑰，夹在他穿的长袖衬衫的胸口处——毫无疑问那正是他昨天晚上放在Lee桌子上的那朵。

 

同样他也留意到，戴着那朵玫瑰，Lee看起来既快活、又沉着。


	3. 第三章

一开始只是白色的玫瑰。

 

然后慢慢变成了黄色的。

 

这个时候，Richard决定他该停下来了。

 

如果说他的字条成功的没有被发觉，那些花却招致了很大的注意。

 

还有怀疑。

 

Lee一直都会把那些玫瑰别在他的衣服上，或者放在他隔间的花瓶里，然后脸上带着若有所思的微笑打量它们。

 

人们开始窃窃私语。也许是美术部的Tami，他们说，你知道她多有创意。或者楼上客户部的Bloom先生。你们看到他有时候看Lee的眼神了。

 

又或许，这对我们英俊的年轻实习生来说根本就不是秘密——也许他和他的爱慕者已经在约会了，他只是假装不知道。

 

可能是任何人。甚至可能是高级经理中的一位。这间公司里到底是谁能够这么浪漫？

 

浪漫——一个在此之前绝对不会让Richard联系到自己身上的词。

 

黄色之后是粉色。

 

然后红色。

 

他简直不像他了。

 

研发部的那个女孩说的对：如果他不自己现身，他就会变成一个跟踪骚扰别人的疯子了。甚至更糟——他会被发现，然后舆论就会把他说成一个跟踪骚扰别人的疯子，不管事实到底是如何。

 

就这样了。够了。他不需要把事情弄得这么复杂，Lee也是。

 

他本来只是想鼓励他一下。他没想引起这样的麻烦。

 

现在，集中精力工作。

 

没有时间留给自己。

 

没有空间留给甜蜜。 

 

 

 

变化是逐渐发生的。刚开始的时候，没有衬衫上别着的那些可笑的花朵，Lee也还是平常那个快活的他。

 

然后他的微笑逐渐变得忧伤起来。

 

Richard从他深色的窗户玻璃后面安全的看着这一切。这让他感觉茫然若失——就好像看着在电视屏幕上展开的一部悲剧。

 

Lee仍旧做着他被分配的工作，事无巨细，毫无怨言——但他标志性的热情，步伐中的意气，都开始逐渐暗淡下来。

 

他依旧和大家开着玩笑——比如和坐在Richard办公室外面的Martin——但他现在看起来话少了一点，就好像他没什么精力讲笑话或者大声说笑。

 

而且他会避开人群。当大家聚在一起的时候他会躲在后面，似乎打算从聊天的氛围里彻底消失一般。

 

这实在让人难堪——就好像看见夕阳西下之后，才会意识到世界曾经是多么黑暗。

 

但当然了，Richard默默对自己说，这并不是他的错。只是少一点点“秘密爱慕者”的讯息，还不至于造成这么大影响。

 

Lee当然不是这么脆弱的人。

 

一天，他听说Lee开始跟大家告别了——他已经完成了实习，并且从Fran那里得到了一份相当不错的评价。他没有理由再继续留下来了，尽管Fran慷慨的应允他，可以留下来继续和大家相处到月末。

 

Richard强迫自己无视了这条消息，然后低下了头。

 

这与他无关。

 

 

 

但当他开始失眠的时候，这件事就与他扯上了大大的关系。

 

Lee要离开了。

 

Richard深刻认识到，最让自己烦恼的，是他的常规遭到了破坏。Richard是一种按习惯生活的动物。日出而作，日落而息，他做事情有一套固定的方式。

 

而他不得不承认，在Lee的桌子上留下字条和小礼物已经成为了他这套常规的一部分。

 

还有观察工作的Lee。

 

他能接受这一切已经结束了吗？就像他以往常规中发生过的变化一样，只要给他足够的时间，他毫不怀疑自己能够再次适应没有Lee的生活。

 

但还是……

 

这不仅仅是因为常规。也不是失眠。

 

而是因为，从Richard决定收手开始，Lee就不再是平常那个积极乐观的他了。

 

Lee要离开了——还是要不开心的离开。

 

Richard必须做点什么。

 

但做什么呢？

 

 

 

和他谈谈。

 

这一开始，仅仅是在他和Lee搭乘同一架电梯从客户部下楼的时候，脑子里冒出的一个小小的念头。这个念头不敢变大，生怕身旁的Lee会听到。

 

他们站的很近，几乎让人窒息。Richard在心里想，为什么一个这么年轻的人得占这么大地方？两个高个子、宽肩膀的成年男子站在一起，几乎吸走了这片小小空间里的全部氧气。

 

当电梯门打开，Lee迈出去一步的时候，Richard脑子里的念头突然大嚷起来。

 

跟他谈谈。

 

“Lee，”Richard叫道。

 

Lee惊讶的转过了身。

 

……好吧，Richard问自己，现在怎么办？

 

首先，他得从电梯里出来。

 

然后他得阻止Lee走开。

 

“我能跟你谈谈吗？”

 

Lee明白了过来。“当然，”他答道，带着惯常的礼貌。在等着Richard走过来的时候，他把双臂几乎是保护性的抱在胸前。

 

Lee很紧张。Richard甚至更紧张。

 

放松，Richard对自己说。你是个领导。记住你的位置。

 

记住你更年长。

 

他呼出一口气，朝Lee笑了一下——富有力量的笑容。一种显然的潜台词是“我会向你推销这个主意而你会二话不说的买下来”的那种笑容。这些年来，Richard掌握了好多种面部表情来帮助自己渡过艰难的社交/正式场合，而这种笑容从未失败过。

 

这个笑容本来意在让Lee放松下来，但效果没有达到。在他们开始慢慢的一起散步时，高个年轻人的手臂依旧交叉在胸前。

 

Richard走了五步之后，终于为谈话找到了合适的话题。

 

“我听说你的实习结束了。”

 

Lee若有所思的点了点头。

 

“那你很快就会毕业吗？”

 

“如果一切顺利的话，”Lee答道，试着让自己听起来是充满期待的。

 

“你已经想好毕业之后要做什么了吗？”

 

Lee的表情好像看起来是想要微笑，但有几块面部肌肉拒绝配合。最终变成了一种恰到好处的犹豫。

 

“好吧，那么，你有没有想过申请一个这里的正规岗位？”Richard正准备开始说起这家公司正需要像Lee这样精力充沛、机智灵活的年轻人，但他却被打断了。

 

“我不……确定我适合这家公司。”

 

Richard停了下来，让他惊讶的不是他说的内容，而是他飞快回答的速度。

 

“但是……你不想成为公司的一员吗？”Richard刻意营造出的作为高级经理的自信心发生了动摇。“这可是国内最稳定的公司之一。在这种经济状况下，你很难找到别的公司给你这么好的条件了。”

 

“我明白，”Lee顺从的说。“只是……我觉得我在这找不到我一直寻找的东西。”

 

这一次，轮到Richard在Lee转开脸的时候努力抓住他的眼神了。“你在找什么？”他问道，声音变得温和。

 

这似乎有了效果。Lee犹豫了一下，但最后他还是说道：“一个让我有归属感的地方。”他似乎意识到什么而猛的住了嘴，开始更小心的选择自己要说的话。“说起来挺有意思的对吧？我知道这听起来有点奇怪。但有那么一阵，我以为……”

 

Lee再不说话了。这时他似乎发现这些话不该在工作的地点谈——尤其是跟一个他几乎不认识的人。

 

告诉我，Richard几乎想请求他。

 

“没什么，”Lee低低笑了起来。“这只是工作而已，我知道。在我能跟这里其他人一样成为专业人士之前，我还有很长的路要走。”Lee越过他们身旁经过隔间的低矮隔离飞快看了一眼，Richard觉得他看起来很伤心，带着不舍的怅惘。

 

他想现在也许不是好时机，如果他要指出有好几位Lee口中的“专业人士”整过他、还对他的实习生涯使过绊子……而且还把工作时间的大部分都花在聊天和上Facebook上。

 

“你是个挺好相处的人……我相信你交了不少朋友。”“挺好相处”和“居高临下”之间有着很明显的区别，而Richard一直很小心不要越过这条线。“而且我也相信他们会给你在这公司腾出一席之地的。”

 

“但是事情不是这样的，”Lee争辩道，他终于抬头迎向他的视线。“我不想要任何人给我腾出一席之地。” 

 

Richard回望着他探究的眼睛，年轻人强烈的忧伤让他沉默了下来。

 

其实Lee在等一个答案——或者至少是一句评价。但因为Richard什么都没有说，他就以为他刚刚说的那句话没有任何人听见。至少他能从Richard脸上空白的表情中看出来。

 

“我不知道，”Lee叹了口气。“我想可能是我的错吧。我太想融入进来了。我努力的太明显了。这可能会让什么人反感，对吗？”

 

他听起来非常的无助。Richard几乎想要拍拍他的头或者肩膀。他不知道自己为什么停下来没有这样做。这本来也许会有用的。

 

然而他说道，“让别人对你的看法左右你的职业生涯是可耻的行为。”

 

他不该这么说的。

 

Lee的眉毛微微皱了起来。但似乎他很快决定自己不应当觉得被冒犯。他反倒笑了，看起来像是发自内心的充满歉意的笑。

 

“很抱歉我这么优柔寡断，”他答道。

 

Richard不是这个意思。这完全不是他想说的话。

 

但他想不出什么话来挽回。

 

“我并不想听起来这么无礼，或者不知感恩，”Lee继续用稍稍提高的音量说着，这让他显得略有些紧张，“但我觉得自己平常理解事物的方式并不可靠。我从未相信过自己的理解。如果这间公司里就算有一个人是真心想让我留下……好吧，只要那个人走出来对我这么说，我就会非常感激。”

 

他停在了一扇关着的门前——这显然是他本来要拜访的那间办公室。在把手放上门把之前，他再次转向Richard，露出一个淡淡的微笑。

 

“谢谢你，”他小声说，“谢谢你在我还在这的时候待我这么好。”

 

Lee又多等了几秒，想等Richard回答。但他没有听到一句回复，于是他点了点头，转身打开了门。

 

他背着身子关上了门，并未意识到Richard还留在门外。

 

也完全没有发现，在他从Richard的视线中消失时，他脸上那悲伤的表情。

 

 

 

 

就这样了，是吗？

 

Lee很犹豫。毕竟他很年轻，并且非常急切的想要融入进来。

 

他在任何地方都会是出类拔萃的，因为他生来就具有出类拔萃的能力，但对他来说，被接受才是最重要的。

 

Richard心中有一部分对此很有同感。他也曾经像Lee这么大——非常想要寻求归属感，并且因为自己的格格不入而痛苦。

 

截然不同。

 

而那些字条，那些花，都让Lee确信自己被人看重，就算他不知道是被谁——或许他不知道更好。

 

毕竟，不知道是谁，就意味着可以是任何人。可以是美术部的Tami，或者采购部的Evangeline，或者人事部的Luke……甚至是客户部的Armitage先生。

 

也正因为如此，Lee会微笑，会努力工作，会为所有人呈现出自己最好的一面。

 

在Lee留在公司最后一天的前夜，Richard发现自己站在了Lee的隔间外边。

 

这次没有什么卡片——只有一枝红玫瑰。

 

他不知道这是不是足够，但他不知道还能做什么。

 

他被困扰了一整天。他是应该打出最后一条信息，一句简单的，比如“干得好”，来让Lee回忆起事情还没有那么复杂的时候呢？还是应该写一些更有鼓励性的话，来弥补这些天的沉默呢？“坚持自我，收获成功（Carry on the way you have，and you'll get far）”？

 

一堆话冒了出来。“谢谢你。”“祝你好运。”“我很抱歉。”

 

“留下。”

 

这些话感觉都不对。

 

也许现在说什么都晚了。

 

他甚至不知道这朵花会不会有用。但这又不是说他真的可以像Lee想的那样“只要走出来对他说”。

 

没有别的路可选了。就是这样了。这是他能让Lee重新微笑起来的最后努力。

 

最后一次。

 

 

 

他正要把那朵玫瑰放在桌子上，却听见了逐渐接近的脚步声。


	4. 第四章

这层楼办公室的灯已经关掉了，但从外面走廊里透进来的光足够让Richard看清楚一切。

 

那个踩着缓慢的、不慌不忙的步子向他走来的高个人影他绝不可能认错。

 

Richard不能动弹，也无法呼吸。

 

现在已经很晚了；所有的实习生都应该在好几个小时之前就离开了。实习生的许可权限跟访客一样，而且就算他们有许可可以留下来，他们也会面临行政处罚——或者更糟，他们可能会受到乱动机密文件的怀疑。

 

Richard很确定Lee来这不是有什么不好的动机。就算他想搞点什么破坏，也不应该选一个离他在研发部的隔间这么近的位置。

 

Richard想要表现的粗暴点，把Lee轰出去，毕竟他是公司的高层。

 

但Lee走近了，Richard看到了他脸上的表情，然后所有这些要喝退他的想法都消失的无影无踪。

 

Lee看起来很紧张。

 

如果可能的话，甚至比Richard还紧张。

 

“是你吗？”Lee温柔的问。“一直都是？”

 

Richard结结巴巴的想要回答。

 

有那么一秒钟他想过抵赖，说是一个朋友请他帮忙放在这儿的——因为Richard是最早一批来公司、也是最后一批离开公司的人。没有任何人会看见他放下这些礼物……而且就算有人看见了，也没有人会胆敢质问一位会计部的高级经理。

 

然后他就可以逃避或者无视Lee的质询了；对，他不会说到底是哪位朋友。对，他也说不出这位朋友的目的。Lee只需要知道那位朋友非常喜欢他，这样也许他就会在公司多待一段时间好亲自见见那位朋友！

 

但Richard在办公室干了一天活，已经累得筋疲力尽，也慌张的想不出这么复杂的计划……并且不幸的是，他也被吓的不轻，撒不出这么圆的谎。

 

要容易的多得多的是，他忧伤的笑了笑，然后反问道：“你很失望吗？”

 

空旷的办公室里一片寂静。Lee脸上的表情几乎是立刻就柔和了下来——从焦虑变成了某种同情。 

 

Richard对此深表感激。他已经觉得自己又难堪又丢脸——他不需要看见眼前正处于生命中最美好年华的年轻人对着这个穿着崭新又昂贵的西装、手里还拿着傻乎乎的玫瑰的孤独中年人露出什么讥讽的笑容。

 

“不，”Lee答道。“一点都不。”

 

这样的答案让Richard感到了些许的意外。

 

这时候他才意识到，他一直都以为自己会在被发现的时候被好好嘲笑一番。

 

Richard对Lee递出了那支玫瑰。“现在把它放在这儿也没什么意义了对吗？”他问道，他几乎不期待自己能听到回答。

 

Lee脸上带着若有所思的表情接过了那朵花。Richard揉了揉后颈。他很确定自己一定脸红了，但幸好房间里很暗。

 

“那么。”Richard清了清嗓子。“我该，呃。走了。很晚了。你有开车吗，不然我可以送你一程？我想如果我们都要走的话也许我们该一起走，不然那些保安不会让你……”

 

“我们能去什么地方谈谈吗？”

 

Richard抬起头看向Lee。年轻人已经折掉了玫瑰的大半长茎，然后找了枚曲别针把花朵别在了衬衫前襟上，就在心脏位置的上方。

 

他现在是不是都随身藏着曲别针了，Richard好笑的想。

 

“好了。”他站起身，把手背在了身后。“这样感觉好多了。”

 

 

 

 

正如他想的一样，Lee还没有自己的车。所以“去什么地方谈谈”变成了坐在Richard的宝马里，而Richard正开车送Lee回他学校附近的公寓。

 

Richard本来更愿意去一个在这么晚的时候还开着的舒适餐馆，但这可能会让别人以为这是个约会。这不是。这只是要澄清。这几个月他早该澄清一切，而他希望这不会花上很长时间。

 

所以这个迷人的男孩坐在他副驾驶座上，虽然紧张但他尽力不让自己表现出来，聊着各种各样的话题，也许希望能装作这是一场日常的对话，来缓和车里的气氛。到目前为止，Richard得承认，这似乎还是起了一定作用。

 

Lee正在跟他说，他其实不是每天晚上都会在办公室隔间外面蹲点的……他一个星期会等一次，最多两次，而且是只在他产生某种预感的时候。“就是今晚了，”他会这么告诉自己，然后他会在晚餐之后溜进来，待在其它的某间视线范围内的隔间里。

 

但是一个人都没来，然后Lee就会失望的偷偷溜回家——他能这样做是多亏了晚班保安Stephen的好心帮助，关于玫瑰的事他全都知道，并且出于对他这种窘境的同情，他会让他在正常上班时间之外自由的进出办公楼。

 

红灯的时候他们停在了一个空荡荡的十字路口，然后Lee说道，“我也有过一些怀疑。”他是在回答Richard问的：他知不知道留卡片跟花在桌子上的是他。“我想过会是一个年长一些的人，他会认为送卡片要好过发电子邮件跟短信。是一个好心的人，会喜欢鼓励别人。一个喜欢读书的人，因为有些话里面有引用自书本的句子。而且是个害羞的人，不愿意直接出来见我，拍拍我的背或者请我出去喝一杯什么的。”

 

Richard不知道自己是该觉得荣幸，还是该微微担心，因为Lee知道关于他的这么多事。

 

“这一切都很容易会想到是Ian，”他试着反驳。

 

“我说过‘害羞’。”他苦笑了一下。“Ian请过我出去喝酒。有几次。我必须得说，我可从未答应过。”

 

Richard稍微松了口气。Ian有时候有点……直接。而且那个男人也不是没有自己的魅力。

 

“再说，所有的线索都符合你。我听说过许多关于你的事。大多是从Martin和美术部的McTavish先生那。”Lee睁大了眼睛，好像他意识到自己说了些什么。“你可能还不知道吧。我希望我没给他们带来什么麻烦……”

 

“你没有，不用担心，”Richard安慰他。尽管他确实很好奇Martin和Graham会跟Lee说些什么。Graham可能一直有点内向……但只要认识了Richard那个喋喋不休的私人助理，就会觉得这也有点太过、有点太私人了。

 

但是等一下——所以说Lee一直都知道是他？

 

然后他那次还不管不顾的跟他在走廊里调情？？

 

……然后，这意味着什么？就算Lee知道他的名字跟职位，也许在他心里他一直都只是“广告部那个尴尬的Richard。”而不是“客户部的大腕Armitage先生。”

 

“每次我经过你办公室的时候，我都希望我能遇见你。但总是那么不巧，不是吗？”

 

“对，”Richard带着些许悔意承认道。他不是忙着工作，就是忙着躲避跟Lee的任何接触，实在没时间考虑其它。他现在希望他当初能勇敢点，或者不那么忙。“你是说我是唯一的嫌疑人吗？”

 

“不。我的嫌疑人列表一直在变化，”Lee承认道。“客户部的Serkis先生跟Boyles女士一直都特别友好……但接着他们就会有那么些行为或者话语让我觉得‘不可能是他们’。你有时候也会这样。”但Lee没有再继续说Richard‘有时候’做了些什么。“还有会计部的Blanchett女士……我觉得要是是她的话就太搞笑了。我有点怕她。”

 

Richard低声笑了起来。

 

“公司是个大地方，”Lee若有所思的说。“在里面很容易迷失。一开始我都不知道该如何融入进来，我不知道我能干些什么。而我实在太想融入了。”他低下了头。“我都准备放弃了。但接着一切都变了。我感觉，在那么大的地方里面终于有人注意到我了。”

 

Lee闷闷不乐的情绪彻底的感染了Richard，他把车停了下来。他想安慰安慰这个年轻人，告诉他他没有必要这样想。

 

怎么会没有人注意到你呢。

 

“我桌子上放的那些字条。”Lee低着头笑了。“你不知道它们对我意味着什么。”

 

“我知道。”Richard答道，没有转头看向Lee。“所以我才会把它们放在那儿。”

 

绿灯亮了，车子继续前进，而他们可以交谈的时间慢慢越来越短。

 

所以Lee继续道，“当我不再收到那些字条的时候，我以为……也许这只是另一个玩笑。只是对新人会做的事。让他感觉自己特别，让他觉得自己被人需要……然后等他开始相信这一切的时候再让他失望。”Richard注意到了他语调里的苦涩。“其它的那些事情我都无所谓，但是那些字条……”

 

Richard心中的负疚感快要把他吞噬。

 

这跟他开始想的不一样，这不只是因为他的不安。Lee从来公司开始就一直深受那些恶作剧的折磨。他一直应对的都很好。

 

但他从未把那些花跟字条当做玩笑，直到他们不再到来。

 

Richard本来应该想到这些的。他应该想到Lee是不会因为一个“秘密爱慕者”毫无征兆的消失而难过的。

 

或者也许他会？

 

Lee向他靠了过来。

 

“你会告诉我吗？”他不情不愿的问。“我到底做了什么。”

 

Richard忍不住闭上了片刻眼睛。

 

“你没有做什么。不是因为你。”他说话的语气有点过于强烈了。他认真的想要让声音柔和下来。“我……我没办法知道你的反应，所以我只好自己想象到底这事的界限在哪里。我担心你不喜欢那些花……”

 

“我绝对不可能不喜欢那些花，”Lee打断了他。他立刻举起一只手做出投降的姿势。“抱歉。我只是……这个应该算是足够的提示了吧。”他指了指衬衫上别着的那朵红玫瑰。

 

Richard忍不住笑了。他注意到那种红色很衬Lee的嘴唇。

 

“不只是这些，”Richard轻轻的继续。“我可能一开始做这个是为了你。但最后变成是为了我自己。这吓坏我了。

 

“我听说了一些传言。我可以选择是继续，让传言变得更糟糕，还是停下，一劳永逸的终止那些流言。我也知道如果我继续这么做，我最终是会被发现的。也许是像这样，也许是别的方式。而这样的想法让我束手无策。” 

 

让Richard对别的人承认这些是不容易的。他想起来，上一次他这么对别人敞开心扉，是Graham逼迫他大声的承认(在大量的酒精和毅力的帮助下)他很孤独。而这已经像是上辈子的事了。

 

“这不是我能做出来的事，你明白的，”Richard继续道，“我从不寻求关注。我不喜欢被人盯着看，只要不是我的工作……”

 

“为什么不？”

 

为什么不。真是个直白的问题。

 

“没什么可看的。”要回答这么无辜的问题，只有把事实一条条理清楚。“我也没什么可让人了解的。我很无趣，要说什么做什么都能猜得到，我甚至也说不上多英俊。我最大的优点就是我工作很努力，从不轻言放弃。而这……不是别人通常想要的。”

 

Lee奇怪的沉默了。

 

Richard在心里想：我是冒犯到他了吗？

 

他一直没再开口，直到他们到了Lee其实也不算很远的公寓门前。

 

宝马车停在了大楼前面，Lee不由分说的从副驾驶座那一边下了车。

 

所以。他确实生气了。

 

好吧，Richard想到，就这样了。

 

他暗暗的咽下自己的骄傲，庆幸今晚最糟糕的结束也就是这样了，然后准备出发回家。今天对他来说已经够漫长了。

 

但这时Lee弯下了腰，从车窗户里盯着他。

 

“Armitage先生，”他说道，用的语气称得上是正式。“你愿意上来我房间坐坐吗？”

 

……什么？

 

“为什么？”这次轮到Richard问出这样直白的问题了。

 

这又不是约会……是吗？

 

“为什么，”Lee重复了一句，好像在说这是个“很好的问题”。他直起身子，深深吸了口气，然后说出了“很长的答案”：“因为我的室友今天晚上出去了，所以这地方就我一个人，我想做什么就做什么。因为我想要更多的时间，更好的了解你。因为我非常确信，你不是无趣的人，也不是所言所行都能被人猜到，或者‘说不上太英俊’什么之类的这种客户部的套话，而我想证明给你看。”他用更温柔的声音继续道，“而且也因为，我像你一样，努力工作，不轻言放弃。还有，先生，我很抱歉，但对于一个像你这样投身于工作的人，我想你并不清楚人们通常想要什么。”

 

Lee冲着Richard开心的笑了，那是他好多天没有看到的笑容。再次看到这样的笑，让Richard觉得，他付出这么多，终于还是有回报的。

 

就算他刚刚确实冒犯到了Richard的专业能力。

 

“所以，”Lee问道，“拜托？”

 

Richard甚至都不需要假装犹豫一下。

 

Lee在对他微笑。

 

说不是不可能的。


	5. 第五章

Richard被叫到了顶层的合伙人会议，对一位高级经理来说这通常意味着两件事情中的一件：极好的消息，或者极坏的消息。

 

如果让他细细想一下，不得不出席合伙人会议对他来说一般都是好事。在这些会议上，他曾作为一位初级经理得到提拔，也曾因为出色的完成一笔大生意而得到合伙人们私下的谢意。

 

而有时候他也曾被叫去就一些疑难的问题发表意见——比如合并裁员或者减少开支的方法。

 

所以他也不能太乐观。他已经做好了一切心理准备。

 

他在会议桌旁坐了下来，对房间里所有熟悉的、大多数都比他年长的人露出一个正式的微笑。他因为过去一年的出色表现得到了一连串的赞扬，在这过程中他几乎一直盯着桌面，只在适当的时候微笑点头。

 

得到别人的注目一直让他感觉不适应。但他能够认识到什么样的注目是对他有好处的。

 

接着合伙人们说到了正题：

 

“你可能已经听到过传言了，Peter明年就要出国，去接手我们巴黎办公室的副总管工作。”

 

“这样的话，他原本担任的客户部总管职位就会空缺下来。而Peter个人亲自挑选了你来接替他的工作，Richard。”

 

Richard确实知道Peter，这位心肠好、却又总是压力巨大的客户部总管，已经做好了准备，打算接受海外一个更高的职位——这也是为什么那些高级经理们一直在私底下彼此中伤或者在Peter面前打小报告。

 

但Peter从未正式宣布过他要离开的事。只要他一说，竞争他职位的竞赛就会在客户部楼层开始。

 

Richard完全没想到他也在这场竞赛里。他甚至都没在合伙人们所谓的“传言”里听到过他的名字；由于那些肮脏的政治手段，他通常情况下都离“传言”远远的，尽管他忠心可靠的Martin总会灌输给他所需的信息。

 

“Peter认为，现在就早点开始训练他的接替人比较好。但我们想问问，如果让你在培训期间继续负责你的那些客户，可以吗？"

 

Richard回答“当然，没问题”。同时，他在心里想却没有大声说出来的是：万一Peter改变了主意，有个位置可以留作退路也是很好的。毕竟还有其他的那些高级经理们，他们对于这个职务的意愿表达的更为明显——他们中的某些人可能会为此不择手段。

 

“对了，Richard，我们注意到过去这一年你的营销能力有了迅猛的提高，”一位合伙人说道，他脸上奇怪的微笑让人难受。“你特别的有创造力，这导致的结果就是我们的客户们，无论是新客户还是老客户，都对我们格外的慷慨。如果你能允许我问一下的话……是不是你身上发生了某种转变？”

 

他知道他们是什么意思：他有被什么人吸引吗？他是不是有了某个特别的人？他生活中新的灵感源泉？

 

就在刚才，Graham还注意到了这点并且问出了同样的问题。Martin也是。Richard简直要怀疑他脸上的答案有那么明显么。 

 

他对合伙人说了他同样不得不对Graham和Martin说的同样的谎言：

 

“不，没有什么转变。”

 

“好吧……我们就相信你的话。”合伙人们互相交换了一个充满笑意的眼神，Richard尽职的无视了这一场面。“我们觉得，这也就是说你会有时间，在负责你日常事务的同时管理几位新进员工了？”

 

Richard欣然的同意了。他以前也指导过初级经理。这不是什么大问题。

 

“很好。现在正是见见他们的好时机，你不觉得么？”

 

一位合伙人朝侍者做了个手势，让他打开会议室的门。走进来新雇的三位客户部初级经理：衣着光鲜，满脸朝气，浑身洋溢着兴奋之情。

 

Richard得体的冲他们每个人笑了一下。他看得出来，他们都是刚刚从大学毕业，但他们已经被接纳进这间公司，也就意味着他们有着帮助他们过关斩将的出色才能和文凭。

 

就在门将要在他们身后关上的时候，一阵急促的脚步声冲了过来。砰的一声巨响，门再次打开了，第四位新员工揉着鼻子跌跌撞撞的走了进来——显然他没能在脸撞上门之前及时刹住车。 

 

所有人都转脸看向这个新来的人。

 

“抱歉我迟到了，”第四位员工咕哝着说，他捏着自己的鼻梁，以确保他的鼻柱没有出问题。“我刚刚在整理文件的时候正好碰到了人事部的Jed我们就聊了一会儿然后我就……”他扫视了一下整个房间，然后眼神定在了Richard身上。“忘了……时间。”

 

他冲Richard露出一个灿烂的笑容。

 

Richard几乎大声叫出了他的名字。

 

但他及时拦住了自己，而且谢天谢地，一位合伙人开口了。

 

“迟到可不是什么好的第一印象，Pace先生，”她轻轻责备道。但她的语调很快就变了。“幸好，这并不是我们第一次见面，对吧？我记得Pace先生一年前在这当过实习生。”

 

“是的，”Lee腼腆的承认道。他对着整个房间说道。“我在研发部的Walsh女士手下工作。但我觉得在客户部工作更能发挥我在实习期间习得的技能。”

 

“没错！”Richard能感觉到这位合伙人对Lee很是着迷。实际上，这间房间里每个人都对他青眼有加。“是你想出来那些提高了我们的社会媒体关注度的主意的，对吧？Armitage先生现在正负责一项重要的多媒体项目，他应该会很有兴趣听听你的意见。”

 

Richard立刻站了起来。他直接面对Lee站好，而Lee大步向他走来。

 

他们用最正式的礼节握了握手。

 

“我当然会，”Richard对他说。“欢迎来到公司。”

 

“谢谢您，先生，”Lee看着他的眼睛答道。

 

Lee又多握了一会儿Richard的手，比职业性的握手多了那么一秒。

 

 

 

 

会议剩下的部分顺畅的进行了下去。Richard被作为下一任的客户部总管被介绍给了新进员工们，他们也被介绍给了他，然后那些新面孔们就离开了。Richard又坐下来听了不少指导和提醒，接着他自己也被告知可以走了。

 

他下楼去了客户部。新来的几个人已经待在了他们各自被分配的隔间里，他们都用混杂了紧张和热切的表情跟他打招呼，让人心生好感(至少对Richard来说是这样)。

 

他一个个的跟他们聊了会，让他们了解了一下基本程序并让他们放轻松，和他每次负责训练新进员工时要进行的过程一样。他们很快就会发现Armitage先生对待工作完全不像他们第一天感觉的那样温和友好，但这还有很多时间，可以让他们慢慢体会。

 

终于，他来到了Lee的身边。

 

Lee一点也没有表现出其它新人的不安，但其实隔间的四壁也让别人发现不了这点。他用笑嘻嘻的表情面对Richard，好像他刚刚和他开了个玩笑然后期望着他大笑出声似的。

 

Lee现在用的不是小桌子了。标准的配备让他的长腿放的更舒适。他还穿着一身不俗的西装，Richard可以发誓他最近在Lee的衣柜里见过来着，他当时应该多留心才是。

 

就算衬衫上没有别着花朵，Lee也看起来冷静，迷人，非常非常自信。

 

“你从未说起过这事，”Richard给自己拉了张椅子，然后轻轻开口。

 

Lee小心的低下了头。“我上周提过我找了个工作，”他别开头小声答。

 

“我以为是学校的工作！”Lee实际上跟他说起过好几次工作的事，包括大学里的初级教职之类……但从未说过是Richard公司里客户部的工作。

 

Lee意识到Richard对整件事完全没他想的那么感兴趣。他的脸拉了下来。“我想给你个惊喜，”他无力的说。“我以为你会开心。”

 

“我是很开心，”Richard很快向他保证。“真的！这个选择对你来说很好。我为你高兴。”

 

但是……他到底还该说些什么呢？说些蹩脚的话来维持气氛吗，比如他只是年纪大了不适合惊喜了？

 

还是真相——如果他们被发现在Lee被聘用之前他们就在一起了，那他们就麻烦大了？还是他们绝对不会结束这段关系，就算现在Lee直接在Richard的手底下工作？

 

因为在此时此刻，为了“保持专业性”而跟Lee分手绝不是Richard愿意考虑的一个选择。

 

“我只是，”Richard谨慎的开口，“不知道你想要的是这个。”

 

Lee脸上的紧张不安立刻消失了。

 

“我想要的，”他用极度温柔的声音重复。“我已经告诉你了，我只是不满足。我几乎见不到你。我有学业，你有工作，有时候我们还累的连发邮件甚至打电话都做不到。我知道如果我选择别的行业的工作，我们能在一起的时间就会更少。”他听起来十分坚决——Richard感觉他一定是考虑了很久。他只是不确定，考虑了这么多之后，Lee究竟能不能完全了解他们俩所要面对的风险。“现在这样的话，我就每天都能见到你了。还能确保你不会工作的太累。以及让其他人不要用我想要看着你的那种眼神看你。”

 

Richard的手放在自己的腿上。Lee伸出手想去握其中一只。

 

Richard僵住了身子。

 

但他还是发现自己的手指也反握住了Lee的手。

 

Lee向前倾下身，距离近到他的呼吸抚在Richard的颈侧微微发痒。

 

“我们会像以前一样，”Lee在他耳边低语。“只是这次，我挣钱是为了打动你。”

 

这种邪恶的语气一直只是用在远远不这么正式的情境下。一阵愉悦的颤抖爬上Richard的脊背。

 

有脚步声在向隔间这边靠近，Richard感觉自己的心都跳到了嗓子眼。

 

Lee立刻松开了手。Richard也放开了他。转眼间他俩就再次成为了领导和新进员工，两人之间的距离恰到好处。

 

是一位前往自己办公室去的高级主管。他朝Lee跟Richard这边淡定的看了一眼然后又继续向前走去了。

 

一定是已经听说了合伙人会议上的安排了，Richard想。

 

“你最好别期望我会对你有什么优待，”Richard假装严肃的警告他。

 

他当然是开玩笑的：Lee不是那种工于心计的人。而且Lee也相当清楚自己又是个什么样的人。

 

“当然不会！”Lee做出一副震惊的样子。“你甚至都不用认真监督我，Armitage先生。我对这里很熟。但是你确实应该多注意下其它那些新人，”他说着，眼睛里闪着淘气的光芒。

 

“那又是为什么呢？”Richard挑起一边眉毛问道。

 

“因为，”Lee耐心的开口，“如果你明年被提拔为客户部主管的话，可能又会有一个客户部的高级管理职位空缺。这样一来，所有人，我们所有这些初级主管，都可以申请。新人也不例外。其他人会需要很多帮助的。”

 

Richard几乎不能相信自己听见的这番大胆言论。

 

但他有一年的时间来习惯Lee这样自信无畏的态度。他会慢慢接受这种游走在自负的边缘、却又从不过线太多的做派的。

 

野心勃勃，而又不冷酷无情。

 

“别想太多了，Pace先生，”他好笑的提醒。“在这儿，第一年刚来的人通常可不会被升职。”Richard自己就是当了五年的初级主管才得到升职的——这已经算快的了，按照公司的标准来看。

 

Lee则回以一个调皮的笑，“‘通常’并不意味着‘永远’，Armitage先生。我们等着瞧吧。”

 

他说这话的语气就好像许下一个承诺。

 

 

 

Richard回到办公室，立刻注意到了他桌子上放着的东西。

 

一张卡片。

 

他在上楼去开合伙人会议之前并没有锁门，所以可能是任何人放在这儿的。他很好奇Martin有没有留心过。

 

普通的卡片，一般的商业信函大小，上面有一条手写的信息：

 

“致美好（To goodthings）。”

 

右下角用红色墨水草草的画着一支玫瑰。

 

Richard脸上露出一个微笑。他看了一眼他的“秘密爱慕者”的隔间。

 

尽管他确定Lee不能从深色的窗子里看见他，但Lee眼神中的暖意却渗透了层层玻璃。

 

过了一会儿，Lee开始了工作，Richard也是一样。

 

在专心于一天的工作之前，Richard允许自己感叹了一会儿，就在这短短一年时间里，发生了多么大的变化。

 

曾经在他的生活里，除了工作就没有了别的空间和时间。

 

现在，可以向往的就只有美好。

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：
> 
> 这篇当时是觉得特别真实又治愈所以要了授权翻译的
> 
> 那个时候我正是忙着实习 所以很多事情都觉得特别感同身受
> 
> 【当然如果我有个RA这样的上司做梦都会笑醒【够


End file.
